Banks and local banks in particular, operate by accepting deposits on which they pay out one rate of interest, and use those deposits to make investment or loans which earn a higher rate of return. Thus, for example, FIG. 1 illustrates a bank 10, which receives deposits from a plurality of customers C1 through Cn. Typically, these customers would be paid a going rate of interest, e.g., 5%. The funds deposited by these customers are in turn used by the bank 10 to make loans to borrowers B1 through Bo, at a higher rate, e.g., 7%. Thus, the bank will realize a profit on the spread between the loaning rate, e.g., 7% in this example, and the deposit rate, e.g., 5% in this example.
Banks often are obliged by statute, practice or sense of community to accept public deposits from federal, state or municipal entities. To comply with applicable bank regulatory requirements, public deposits of federal, state or municipal entities (e.g., municipality 12) often must be federally insured or, alternatively, “collateralized” by having banks pledge government securities 14 (e.g., U.S. Treasury or U.S. Agency obligations) to secure public deposits in the event of the institution's failure. Public deposits may be for any amounts. The interest rates that such a bank 10 typically pays for such public deposits are generally higher than the rates of interest it pays its other customers, e.g., C1 through Cn. However, the interest earned on government securities 14 typically do not provide an interest spread as do commercial and consumer loans to borrowers B1 though Bo over the banks cost of deposits.
Thus, what is needed is a method and system by which banks can earn greater returns on their investment of public deposits.